The Child
by RancidBlood
Summary: Rated for lang and death in frist chap. Raven has died but left a surprise. Please read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

**Robin: Beast Boy this must be hard but I know....**

**Beast Boy: How I fell!! Bullshit!! First Terra was taken from me but now Raven.**

**Cyborg: Hey BB its us its cool we will help you out.**

**BB: Yeah sure.**

**The green titan walked away from Raven's coffin. She had lost her life to an evil called Rancid. It was almost as bad as having slade around. But now they where older and raven was being more carefree up until a week ago. They had been fighting Rancid's newest creation the Blood Monster. Raven had tried to use her new powers but did to much and passed out. As she hit the ground the monster stepped on her midsection killing her.**

**BB Thought: How could they know. I knew Raven as the caring some what happy soul. All they saw was her fighting spirit and anger. God why Raven.**

**Raven is now in the purgatory waiting to be judged by God's angels. She could hear BB thinking about her. **

**Raven: Beast Boy my god I wish I could have told yes to your question and tell my 2-month-old secret. Beast Boy....-she broke into sobs and slowly descended as a ghost back to earth.- What's happening???**

**Angel: Raven you did good know we will repay you. Go to your tower and leave Beast Boy a note to tell him you're in heaven.**

**Beast Boy: - He had found his way to roof of Titan tower where Raven could be found meditating almost everyday. - Why Raven, why when we getting closer and I had finally asked to marry me.**

**Raven had followed Beast Boy here and then floated into their room. The Titans had being going out serious for 2 years now. She picked up a pen and wrote: **

**Dear BB,**

**I wanted to tell you I will forever miss you and I will see you in heaven.**

**I _love _you,**

_**The dark girl you call Karasu.**_

**P.s. BB i wanted to tell you yes to your question I would have loved to marry you.**

Here to remember the poem you recited to get my attention on the day you asked me out. With a few added lyrics for you from me.

Raven My Karasu 

**_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a tower by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Raven Roth;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.  
  
I was a child and she was a child,  
In this tower by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Raven Roth;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
_  
_And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this Tower by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Raven Roth;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this Tower by the sea.  
  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Raven Roth.  
  
But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under her skin,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Raven Roth.  
  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Raven Roth;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Raven Roth ;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea._**

P.s. Beast Boy please don't do anything drastic but I believe you should know not only I died but also our 2-month child did two. I'm sorry, please don't tell the other titans.

**She folded the note and left it on his desk with a red rose she formed from the air.**

**Latter Beast Boy walked in and noticed the note and read it.**

**BB: Oh Raven I should have know and ..... he began crying not only for his lost lover but his unknown child and his happiness both where in heaven.**

**Robin: Hey BB Star called she says she is sorry she missed the ceremony but her mother had black fire restraint her from coming. Something about a test of regoli or something.**

**Raven looked down from her cloud with her child. She was 17 and dead but here daughter was only just being life in a hospital down the road from the pizzeria that they all ate at. **

**Ok people that's it. Depending on reviews I may continue with the story. But Sorry for every thing to work Raven had to pass. But please don't Flame that I Love Raven as Character. OH yeah um I don't anything except their child.**

**P.s. Flames will be placed in my pot and used to boil my ramen to perfection. ; )**


	2. How time flys when your dead

**To my two reviews you rock!!!**

**I did not relies it was all bold. I can't see to well and making the print bold I can see it better. Sorry about the boldness and the other stuff well oh well. All questions will be answered later and nice point about the baby. (zygote x.x I found the term)**

**Thanks Rugsrat and child of darkness for reviewing.**

**Robin: Hey Beast Boy want to come to the welcome home party for Star?**

**BB: No Robin I'm kind of tried. Plus I want to research the Blood Monster and Rancid.**

**Cyborg: Dude come on how much is there to learn we don't know by now?**

**Robin: Yea you're as bad I was with Slade.**

**BB: Yeah well I just to pay him back for th...Her. Shit I almost said them .**

**Robin all right but Star won't be happy.**

**BB: Dude its not like Im the one...**

**Rabin: Shut up only you know.**

**Cyborg OK what did I miss?**

**BB: Well Star and Robin...**

**Robin NOTHING!!!!**

**We now see Raven. Because she did so much good the Angels turned her into a Guardian angle for her own child. They had explained that since her soul was so young they could place into another body. She had agreed and let them. Her child was now in the womb of a Young woman who was said to have been raped by a demon. They used this woman so they leave the child with its powers.**

**Raven: Little one. I wish it were me carrying you. I was stupid but know I can look over you just as well.**

**I now wish to skip you 4 months into the future.**

**Beast Boy: Robin I got it go to the far east side of the city Rancid is there.**

**Robin: How did you find out?**

**Beast Boy: I would rather not say. Get Cyborg. Star is she with you?**

**Star: I am here.**

**Robin: She won't be coming. She can't.**

**BB: Why?**

**Star: Oh it is a glorious day!! I am with child!!!**

** Beast boy almost dropped his communicator. He wondered how long but then gave up. **

**BB: Good for you lets go.**

**In an hour all the male titans where in front of the building Beast Boy had said.**

**Robin: Titans Go!!**

**The battle lasted almost 2 days and when the dust cleared Rancid's true from lay sprawled on the ground.**

**Cyborg: Dude for a chick she can fight.**

**Robin(sitting against what was left of wall) Yeah.**

**BB: Lets get her to jail before she awakens.**

**Rancid had appeared about a year ago. She had robbed the titans of there computers. She seemed to use ether powers like raven or highly advanced technology. Now she was no longer a threat to anyone. The battle itself I will leave to you to image plus I'm no good at fight scenes.**

**The city was still for another 5 months till a scream was heard at the hospital. It was a scream of labor.**

**Nearly 12 hours later the woman chosen gave birth to the twins of Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was surprised when she found out it was twins. A girl and a boy. The woman who gave birth knew how to speak Japanese and decided to them Karasu and Kemono no yo. Karasu the girl had beautiful violet hair and spring green eyes. While Kemono no yo had the green skin and deep violet eyes with matching hair to his sister.**

**Here is where I leave you for now. This time is done but wait for 15 years to go by then you see what has happened.**

**Just kidding skip 15 years. Both babies are now healthy teens and are fighting with each other as usual.**

**Karasu: KEMONO LEAVE MY ROOM.( objects spun and hit the walls while Karasu tried to clam down.)**

**Kemono: Aw come on its just a little prank. **

**Karasu: NO.**

**Raven had watched them for their entire lives so far and had wished so bad to tell them how to control their powers. Both where telekinetic but Karasu was highly advanced. While Kemono could transform into any thing. Karasu could to but only a few animals were all she could do well. She also had the same emotions problem Raven had had in life. Kemono was lucky.**

**Beast Boy: Now Melissa. What did you find in my room today?**

**Melissa: This. (She held up the letter Raven had left for him. He was now 33 years old and had never forgotten but had repressed.)**

**Raven had left this for him. He had loved her so much. **

**Beast Boy: Well Melissa has mommy told you of your who would have been your godmother.**

**M: Yes but not a whole lot.**

**BB: Well here is the whole story.**

**Beast Boy told her of Raven but then told her what none of the others knew. That they had been ready to engage when she was killed.**

**Mean while Raven was looking though a spell book that Malkihior had left behind all though years ago. The page you could that had been read hundreds if not thousands of times over the years. It was headed how to bring a person who is dead to life once more. She collected all she needed to do the spell. Now all she needed was the blood of family member and seeing as how the only people with her blood where her children she decided to visit Karasu in a dream.**

**Next chapter a rude awaking by those long past.**

**Peace. **


End file.
